Not Anymore
by TheGladersPrincess
Summary: Alec has always been the shyest kid at school, but can a interesting glittery new kid help him open up through love? I suck at summaries, and I know you have probably heard it a million times but, just read. Question it later :)
1. Chapter 1

Not Anymore (A Malec Highschool AU)

**Alec's POV**

"Alec?" Jace, or the golden boy as some called him, jumped on top of him, making him wake up in a instant. Alec groaned loudly and shoved his brother off. "Remember to wear your football uniform today. All the Shadowhunters are!" Jace yelled as he scampered out of the room.

Alec tried not to think about the day ahead of him as he got out of bed. 'First day of my senior year… And I'm so worried.. It's not normal.' But Alec knew that it was for him.

He was always the shyest out of his family. They were outgoing and fun. Jace thought he was the sexiest man alive and wasn't, oh he defiantly wasn't afraid to show it. Plus Isabelle, oh Isabelle, she always stuck her nose into other people's business, but she still had many friends. No one really noticed that she was pretty obnoxious.

With a small, tired groan, Alec peeled his covers off. He pulled on his football uniform. It was the only thing that made him feel remotely normal. Wearing it made him feel almost… popular. Alec had always hung out with the people most students would say were the popular kids, but Alec never felt the part. He was always awkward and introverted. So one day when Jace had had enough of him sitting alone everyday at lunch, he pulled him over to the table and shoved him into his group.

That was the day that Alec realized he could never have friends. His stutter stuck out to much when he had anxiety and once when they were talking about getting Alec a girlfriend, he had almost spouted out that he was gay. To the whole table even! That would have been a complete nightmare. He might just have died.

Alec slipped into the bathroom, which luckily, wasn't occupied by his sister or either of his brothers. Max was his other brother. He was only twelve years old, but pretty smart. Max didn't use it though. He'd rather stay in his room and read then talk with other people. But Alec couldn't really blame him, he did the exact same thing most days.

Alec quickly ran a brush through his hair and sighed softly. Combed or not, his hair was crap. It never went back like he wanted it too.

Giving up, he ran down the stairs. "Isabelle! Jace! Come on! We are gonna be late for our first day!" Isabelle ran in, wearing a short black dress. "You like? I saved up my allowance for 5 weeks to get this bad boy." She said, twirling around.

Instead of answering, Alec motioned to the back. "Oh, whatever. Just get in the back." With a giggle, she slid into the passenger seat. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend. You have to learn how to compliment somebody."

'And also how to talk to people without a stutter and a blush' He thought but he didn't say it. The happier they thought he was, the better.

As soon as Jace buckled in the back, complaining that he didn't get shotgun ("You were trying to hard to be sexy and I nabbed it." Isabelle had teased, earning a slap on the shoulder and a string of curses from Jace.) they zoomed off to school. 'Another day in hell..' Alec thought and started his gray sports car. 

* * *

Isabelle slid out of the car with a smile. "I heard some new students would be coming to our school this year. One boy and one girl." Jace closed the door behind himself. "Oh yeah, and how did you find out that?"

She smiled warmly and giggled. "Aline's mother works in the office and she told Aline who told me." Alec sighed quietly. Isabelle was almost always into the latest gossips. She was one of the most popular girls in school.

Alec hopped out last. He though, didn't say a word. He was shy at home and at school. Insecurity maybe, but more possibly it was his anxiety.

Alec pulled on his football uniform. It never felt right on him. He never felt right being popular, or on a team that meant so much to the whole school, like the football team. Almost everyone went to every single game. It was those days that he got the most panic attacks. All those people… Staring right at him…

Jace had already ran to the front office and Isabelle was catching up to him. He walked quicker to catch up to them. Both of them continued to chat, ignoring Alec's usual quietness.

When they passed the second corridor heading towards their lockers, Alec stopped abruptly. "What is it, big bro? My sexiness to good for you to handle?" Jace retorted, then smirked.

Alec faked a grin. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go on without me. I'll catch up in a second." He turned down a different hallway, following the noise he had heard earlier.

When he saw what it really was, he stopped in his tracks. A boy, who was a bit taller then Alec, was being picked on by Jonathon, the biggest bully in the school. But something was different about this kid. He was more sparkly then a tween girls bedroom. His hair was black with purple spikes and his outfit was… unique to say the least. He was wearing a pair of the skinniest jeans Alec had ever seen. A rainbow of glitter and colors had exploded all over the teenagers shirt and bag, which was defiantly showing off a small six-pack.

Alec stood silent, his mouth agape. The student looked his way and smiled weakly. He had to do something… He couldn't just stand there doing nothing. That wasn't at all fair to the boy. Alec walked over slowly, trying to avoid a panic attack.

He was close enough to hear Jonathon talking, "Oh look, if it isn't faggot boy. You didn't have enough of this during the summer I see. You just had to come to our school and puke your faggy glitter clothes all over." A few of the boys in the back laughed. Alec was pretty sure the boy could see him coming over now, but Jonathon didn't see to notice.

"Hey!" This was the loudest he had ever talked to anyone before. "Get your grubby hands off of him!" Alec shouted pushing the bully off the boy. All Jonathon did was laugh. "You think I am that easy to get rid of kid? I guess I am feeling pity for you now… I'll let you take care of him today." With a small chuckle, the bully left.

Heart beating fast, he turned back to the teenager that had been teased. "You okay, darling?" The boy asked, walking over and putting his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"I-I was about to ask you the same thing." Alec said, smiling nervously. "My names Magnus, yours?" Now that Magnus was in close range, he could see all of his features. His eyes were yellow, almost like a cat, with a tinge of orange near the irises. Magnus was also wearing a touch of mascara and a small amount of lip gloss.

"Well, I can certainly handle myself, but you on the other hand, look like your about to pass out.. or die.. or perhaps both." He had this look in his catish eyes that made Alec feel like he must genuinely care.

"Umm.. I am just having a bit of a rush… F-First time I've ever stood up for someone that J-Jonathon was teasing on." Alec blushed as he said this, though he didn't exactly know why.

"Thank you sweetheart, but if I knew you'd almost have a panic attack after I wouldn't have let you butt in. I'll be fine next time. Don't bother." And with that, Magnus hiked up his bag and walked down the hallway. 

* * *

Alec sat down in the back of his English class dazed. He didn't even notice that he had sat at the desk to the left of Magnus's. He had just sat there because it was close to Jace's. They began passing notes.

_Hey, Alec. You were late. What happened?_

_Nothing… I couldn't open my locker._

_That's all? Nothing else?_

_Yeah, of course. What did you do while I was gone then?_

_A few seconds before you came in, that new kid walked over here and started talking to me._

_Really? Was he okay?_

_Yeah, he's okay. Just hurts my eyes a little bit with all that glitter. I think that's what you would call the definition of gay._

When Alec read that he twitched. It always came back to the stereotypes didn't it? Alec had thought he was gay since he was a 12, and even now he never acted like a "gay", it was a little bit after Jace came along… The golden-haired boy was beautiful and ripped and even back then he was cocky about it. Alec soon had realized it was more then brotherly love he felt for the young student, but he was over it now… Wasn't he?

_If I could on paper, I would laugh, but since I can't we'll move on. What did he say?_

_He was talking about being new here and where to sit. Probably just wanted to have a little fun with me after school though. Too bad Clary already claimed that._

_Oh shut it. What did you tell him?_

_Want to know ever detail don't you? I told him that he could sit wherever he wanted and he sat down randomly.. Actually he's to your right… Invite him to sit at our table at lunch!_

_What?! You do it!_

_No way! I'll get caught! You're way closer to 'im!_

_Jace… I hate you.. Fine. But only because I am in a sorta good mood today._

_Thanks! I have to show the others this guy! Crap… The teachers handing something out. Stop the notes!_

Alec sighed softly. He just agreed to ask Magnus to lunch… He must have really not stopped liking Jace. "Uuhh… Magnus… Can I ask you a question?"

* * *

**{Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mortal Instruments" or it's characters, Cassandra Clare does. All I own is the plot.}**

**A/N: So.. Hello! This isn't my first fanfiction, (As you would know if you are coming from wattpad) just my first one on ! I would love if you guys would review and possibly give me some constructive criticism. I want to get better! Also, I hope to update this about… Once a week.. On Sundays? Hopefully that's a good plan for ya guys!**

** : TheGladersPrincess**

**Wattpad: TheGladersPrincess**


	2. Chapter 2

**{{Edit: I made a cover if you want to check that out above! It's kinda boring, with just a candle and a rose but… I like it. Anyway, I was thinking that those two item might have some importance to the plot… What do you guys think?}}**

**I feel like such a bad person for not updating for this long. Let me explain myself a bit. I have two valid reasons. One, I thought no one was reading. Granted, this is kinda a stupid reason, but whateva. I didn't check my email and I had no way of knowing if you guys enjoyed it. Honestly, I should've not cared and kept writing anyway… Reason two, I don't think this story is very good. **

**If you guys like it, can you please leave me some reviews maybe? Both constructive and just plain old compliments would help! I'll try to keep up with the Sunday plan! **

**Anyway, story time! **

_{Summary of what happened in the last part of chapter one: "Uuhh… Magnus… Can I ask you a question?" – Yeah, that's all you get. __J__} _

Magnus looked up with a big, glittery smile on his face. His eyes were just so…. No, Alec thought to himself, this boy isn't in to you, stop falling for him. Okay, maybe that smile deserved bigger praise.

"Uhh… Darling… What were you gonna ask?" His voice was as soft as velvet.

"Oh! Yeah.. Drifted off…" Alec forced a laughed. "So, do you have any specific plans for lunch today?" Magnus almost chuckled himself, but he held it in.

"And why would I have any? You saw firsthand that I am not the most popular boy at this school by far, but _you_," He poked Alec in the shoulder. "seem like quite the man at this school." He almost laughed at that. _Him_, being 'the man'? Jace had taken that title and wiped his ass with it for sure. **{Omg, what is that line? IDK, what to think about it.. Gonna leave it in there 'cause… so tempted to say YOLO… why not?} **

"Just come to our table at lunch, okay?" Alec retorted, getting quite fed up with this conversation quickly now. Magnus sighed and stepped up from his desk (the bell had rung). "Where is this 'mysterious' table that you speak of?"

Alec's smile was just big enough to be almost believable. "You'll find it. It's the one that all the people are dying to sit at." He winked, grabbed his books and walked out the door.

_'__By the angel,'_ He thought (which was a term he and his "friends" had made up in second grade). '_Where did this new attitude come from? Damn… This is gonna be a interesting lunch…'_

Alec sighed as he entered the lunchroom. Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle were already sitting down at the table, when Magnus bumped Alec's shoulder with his own to get his attention.

"Okay, for real now, where is the table?" Alec smiled at the sound of his voice, but, realizing what was actually going on, spun around with a straight face.

"Oh… Um… R-Right there…" '_So much for that confidence before…'_ His stutter was back. He really wished that his personality would choose what it wanted to be and stick with it for a while.

Magnus smiled at him warmly and grabbed his wrist, dragging Alec with him.

Isabelle looked up from her food, a smirk radiating of her perfect face. "And who's this? One of your new friends finally?" Simon stifled a laugh, but he hid it under his sleeve well enough.

"Yes, I am his _friend_." Magnus almost growled the word, like he wanted to shove it in their faces and brag about it.

Clary waved both of them over, grinning at his newfound friend. "So… What are you in any of Alec's classes?" She said softly, doodling in her sketchbook while she ate.

"Obviously, We have…" Magnus continued on listing the four classes they shared. Alec stabbed his food angrily. He wasn't jealous or anything… Okay, maybe he was. It's just Magnus already seemed to be more comfortable with his so called "friends" than Alec could ever get in all the years that he had sat at this table.

"Why can't I be that open to everyone I meet?" Alec mumbled to himself, forcing his head down towards his plate so no one would hear.

They, including the new student, continued to laugh and talk over the topics Alec couldn't care less about.

"So… Are you and Simon like, officially going out now?"

"Awww… C'mon… You have got to at least try out for the football team. Never hurt to try."

"Hey, wanna go see that new movie that just came out yesterday? What was it called…? Ya know, the one about the agents…"

Blah, blah, blah. Alec couldn't have felt more alone.

Magnus smiled to himself as he exited the school building. 'First day down… And you made a few friends. Perfect.' His eyes drifted around the almost empty hallways and.. Wait… Is that Alec?

His head was drifted down, staring at his feet as he dug them into the floor. He was balancing against his locker, breathing in and out slowly, eyes closed. His big, beautiful, blue eyes.

"Alec?" Still, the said boy kept his head down. "Alec?" Magnus repeated, a bit louder than before. This time though, he raised his head and opened his eyes slowly.

"What do _you_ want?" His voice was rougher than when Magnus had last spoke to him. He seemed… distant almost. He walked closer to him, until they were standing face to face.

Magnus reached out slowly and rubbed his arm. _Hopefully normal friends do this too…_ "Darling, are you alright?"

Alec quickly swiped his hand away when he said that. "G-Get away from me… You… You creep! And just stop… calling me that… that shit or whatever!" Magnus could tell that he was certainly frustrated with himself or something… His moods had been completely out of control the whole day.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. What's wrong? You can tell me…" Magnus could tell something was frustrating him, and that something might be him.

"Alec, c'mon, a blind man could see something is wrong. What is it?" Alec crashed to the ground starting to sob. Magnus could only make out a few words through the sobs,

"What am I going to do?"

"They hated me before and now…"

"…No place to go."

"My siblings don't know…"

"… Just told them and they already won't…"

He continued to rub circles in Alec's back as he sobbed, but the words didn't make sense. What was he trying to make out?

By the time he calmed down, the whole school was empty. _Good thing I don't take the bus… Better text my mom…._

**Hey mom! I know I'm late… Got caught up talking with a friend. Might go over to his house to study. Will let you know.**

"Alec… I can't understand what you are trying to stay. Would you mind repeating yourself, D-…?" He had to stop himself from saying "Darling". Wouldn't want him to freak out again, now would we?

The blue-eyed boy wiped his eyes with the back of his palms and looked up slowly. "I can't tell you. I know you'd understand but… I just can't." His eyes drifted to the ground.

"I'm not that bad… I mean, we did only just meet but, I see you as my friend, and friends tell each other things." Alec laughed a little at that.

"My parents… Well, more just my dad but, that's not the point… The point is… They kicked me out."

**I feel kinda evil… That cliff-hanger though… I tried. Originally, he was freaking out because he didn't want to come to terms with the fact that he is gay, but I thought this might pull the heartstrings a bit more than the other. **

**Also, guys, if you have any suggestions on where the story should/might go, please tell me!**

**So, If you can tell me what you think! I can't force you though, you don't have to! You guys are probably just surprised that I even updated… Sorry again!**

**-Homeless Alec?**


	3. Chapter 3

{Edit: I know I take a long time to update. But remember this; if I don't update during the week, I will on Sunday. J Sorry this one took longer than a week. I was very busy. Also, someone was confused about the switching, so I am labeling it, at least for now.}

**Thank you everyone who gave me some constructive comments almost immediately! I will work on what you said! There will be a bit of drama in this fic, but I will make sure to include enough fluff to keep you guys interested. ;) Also guys, do you think it should switch between POVs or stay Magnus's/Alec's? Sorry if you think I am switching too much! I'll do whatever the majority of you guys want!**

**Well, that's about it for this. Sorry that I threw that on you so early on into the fan fiction. Honestly, I didn't plan on doing that, but sometimes the story has a mind of its own and it takes you in different directions than you planned. Hope its okay though! :P**

Magnus clapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry! What made them do that?" Alec sighed and stood up.

"Look, I can't believe I told you that. We aren't close. We aren't friends. This," He swiped his hand between the two of them. "Isn't a relationship. I'll figure it out on my own."

He frowned and stood up with the black haired boy. Close up, he could see all his wonderful features. The spectrum of blues in Alec's eyes. The exact color of light pink his lips are. His chiseled jaw line. "Are you sure? Do you have a place to stay?" Concern was filling his face.

"Well… Uh, N-no." Alec looked down, awkwardly, trying to dig circles in the tiled floor.

"Come with me then. At least stay over for now. 'Till you get things settled." Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Magnus grabbed his hand before he could get a word out. He ran out of the school, into the parking lot.

"I've decided that you're coming with me. And everyone knows when I am stuck on an idea, no one is changing that." His voice was stern, but he was half-teasing.

"You said that you didn't tell your siblings… What are they gonna say?" He said, both of them getting into his car.

"I really don't feel comfortable sharing this with you. You seem like a nice guy b-but…" Alec's face contorted like he was having trouble making the words come out. Like it pained him. "I couldn't even tell my brothers and sister, what makes you think I'll have the courage to tell you?" His voice wasn't harsh, it was soft and gentle.

Magnus sighed and started the car. Alec sat next to him tapping his foot anxiously. _Damn… He's too cute for his own good…_ He grinned and turned back to the road.

_{ALEC'S POF}_

Alec's mind was still abuzz from the stunt he pulled earlier. _If it weren't for Isabelle being nosy I wouldn't be here right now… _He frowned and sank lower in the seat. Alec didn't want to even think about that right now. He shouldn't have let her tell him what to do.

Magnus sighed and switched on the radio, humming along to whatever song was on. They sat in almost complete silence for twenty minutes before the car pulled into his driveway.

His house was old, elegant, and modern at the same time, if that was possible. It seemed dark and mysterious, but warm and comforting, like you could just walk in and everyone would give you a big hug, then smack you and leave you to walk home alone.

"Ready to get out?" Magnus asked gently, obviously because Alec showed how fast he could blow up.

"Oh. Y-Yeah." Alec slowly got up, rubbing his palm awkwardly. Magnus smiled at him, biting his bottom lip. "Well, C'mon then." He waved him over and opened the door slowly, shooing Alec in.

His house looked exactly like you would expect from the outside. The rooms were covered in almost regal décor with elegant paintings draping the pale gray walls. "Uhhh… Wow." Alec said, fiddling with his jeans. _Damn, I'm still wearing my football shirt. This sucks. I can't stay here or…_

"I have to go talk with my mom real quick. Go upstairs and get settled in for the night. Second room on the left." Magnus said before making his way into the hallway.

_{MAGNUS'S POF}_

Magnus hurried in to the kitchen, to find his mom cutting up carrots on their shiny marble counter. He bit his lip lightly. His dad had left them not to long ago. It had been hard on him. They weren't close, but his mom was seriously depressed about the whole thing.

"Hey mom!" Magnus said cheerfully, resting his hand on a nearby chair. "Uh, I have to ask you something…."

His mother put down the knife and smiled. "Go for it."

"Myfriendsparentskickedhimoutandnowhedoesn'thaveanywheretostay orhedoesnthaveanyonetoconfideandiwanttobethepersonthatisthereforhimbut…canhestayhere?" **(Translation: My friends' parents kicked him and now he doesn't have anywhere to stay or anyone to confide in and want to be there for him but… Can he stay here?) **He said it way too fast, jumbling all the words together.

"Say it again." His mother looked annoyed. "Slower this time."

"My friend's parents kicked him out… and now he doesn't have anywhere to stay… Can he stay here?" Magnus left out about the other stuff… Too embarrassing.

"Oh, Magnus…" His mother walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Of course he can. However long he needs." She smiled at him and bit her lip lightly.

He smiled and ran out of the room. "Thank you! I'll repay you for this! Promise." Magnus trudged up the stairs slowly, a small noise echoing from the bedroom.

"Alec…? Are you okay in there?" When no response followed, he opened the door gradually. Inside, the boy was crying gently, almost making no sound, with his head in his hands.

"Get out!" Alec screamed, turning from his gaze. "Alec… Just tell me what's going on… I might be able to help."

"Help?" He almost laughed at that. "You can't help me." Magnus sighed and walked over, sitting right next to him.

"Tell me."

"No."

"C'mon… You know you want to."

"I obviously don't."

"Please…." Magnus looked over at him with big puppy eyes and grinned when Alec gave in.

"It was late last night…."

_{FLASHBACK}_

"Your gay then?"

Isabelle squealed loudly. It wasn't her fault that their dad was standing outside the room, listening in. But it was her fault that she even got this into Alec's private business.

"I can't believe it! That's so cute! Now I've got to find you..." She rambled on but, by now he wasn't listening. He shouldn't have said yes. He should have let her go on believing that he was as straight as a pole. He knew this would happen.

And then his dad happened. Right when Isabelle left, he came in. The yelling… He was surprised none of his siblings heard it.

Then he packed, ready to leave in the morning. His last night, and he wasn't even able to tell his own mother what his dad had done. To his own son. His own blood.

Magnus gave him a sideways smile. _What do you say to that?_ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. Burden you."

He sighed softly and looked Alec straight in the eye. "Your not burdening me. Something like that happened to me, with my dad. I mean, he probably always suspected I was bisexual or gay or something like that. My clothes… the way I acted. Stereotypes of the way 'gay people' acted. But when I told him…" Magnus laughed darkly. "He started to stay away from me, never talking to me when we were the only ones in the room. My mom never noticed anything, until one day when she woke up… He wasn't there anymore. All that he left was a scar on my shoulder."

He frowned and shoved his pink shirt down his arm. A black scar trailed down 'till just above his elbow. Alec bites his lip. _I want to kiss it and make it feel better_… He smiled to himself and looked down, so Magnus wouldn't see him blush.

Magus laughed and slapped his arm. "Go to bed, my little homo." Alec's head snapped up. "Never call me that again. Ever."

He laughed and walked out of the guest bedroom. "Fine… Fine…" But, as soon as he got to the stairs he shouted, "MY LITTLE HOMO!"

Alec collapsed onto the bed, smile plastered onto his face.

_My dad kicked me out yesterday so I guess I can say this is turning out to be the… Best. Day. Ever._

_***Squeals* Malec fluff! **_

So I got this quote from Tumblr:

_**-"You know why I love AUs? Because the whole point of them is that everything is changed, and yet these two people are still going to meet and fall in love- that they are so set in stone and so meant to be that you can literally change everything in a hundred universes and they would still fall in love."**_** –Tumblr: pun-rocker (I believe…. If this isn't correct, let me know and I'll change it.**

**I just thought that kinda explained why I love AUs and why I am writing this one. So there you guys go. Another chapter. See you next week! Hopefully, by now you know me well enough to know that's not usually the case.**


End file.
